The one that wasn't me
by maychewn
Summary: kurama wasn't the only one in his school, of course they have plenty of other students. but most interesting was the girl close to his class. Aya look like an ordinary girl, but there was something weird about her. Kurama wasn't sure what it was. will have action [contain OC and OMC]
1. prologue

The prologue

with my terrible English

(i wanted to write this so much time! but i never had the chance to. i hope you like it. i want someone to help me write in English so much but…i don't have someone like that. damn it!)

it was pith black…the darkness surround her…it was like the quiet darkness was slowly but surely taking over her thoughts, her mind, her tired body.

and then… she fall into it. right inside that dark place without any thoughts or control. right into her subconscious.

There her thoughts were wild and dangerous and difficult to control.

she let herself go deep in it… and her eyes were closed now. the quiet around her felt good to fell into that sleeping state.

...

From that dark place, she comes to a stop on a deserted land, nothing but sand and dead trees. in the violet sky, she saw three big stars that reminds her three moons in different colors and were shining beautifully.

She never questioned or wondered where she was or why. Simply because she didn't felt the need to.

everything felt so unreal and blurry, like every minute now she will found herself in a different place. so she just kept on walking on that hot sand, without her shoes. she didn't knew when or where they gone, but she didn't wanted to go look for them. Not right now anyway.

in a strange way, the hot sand didn't hurt her feet. so she kept on walking aimlessly until she sew that….that was….

two great lights, looking like Fireworks that kept on shinning and fly through the air. she couldn't say what they were but…they kept crashing into each other powerfully without stopping for a moment.

it was hard and strong clashing, and bright from one hand. but from the other, it hurts. hurts so badly. like she was bleeding without bleeding. and it doesn't matter what she was trying to do to stop them, the strong lights continue. hitting each other again and again with their lights.

but neither one of them winning or losing. they were equal, but they still tried. and she kept feeling the pain, that wasn't there.

"what is…wrong with me?" she thought.

but then something happen. the big shinning lights landed on the ground.

but for her surprise weren't lights any more, they were humans beings or at least that the way they looked like to her.

one, from the left side was a young man and on the other side was a young women. the boy heir was short with one short bangs pile on one side of his face, and in the other side of his face was much lass bangs on his black eyes.

he wore a sly and devilish smile on his face and pin a glare on the girl to the right side. the girl, on the other hand, doesn't pay any attention to his glare nor his smile.

she look aimlessly to a spot behind him, her face and her black eyes looks bored and indifferent by him, almost cold. Her heir was long and smooth that reach until her hips. on her forehead was a very short bangs, and a very unusual symbol. the black symbol was a shape of a very thick straight line, that his ends in his edges look like two arrows.

the guy lick his lips like he was watching a piece of meat, and stare darkly at her short Shirt that exposed her belly like her pants.

"my aya…you know how much i love you right?. why don't you give up to me already. you know you can't beat me, so be mine instead. I"II be very good to you and your body."

Immediacy the girl sent him a sneer and detest look, rolling her eyes. she didn't answer him or said a word when he try to hit on her again.

after that, they were fighting again with their fist. they both were so quick until she barely could see the movements they made. but in one bit moment, he catch her hips and hug her stomach, tighten his grip around her, he whispered something in her ear, that made her twitch. her scorn was deeper and she did all she could to get free from his grip. the only thing she said was

"shut up." in a calm and cold voice.

after a split second, she hit his head with hers, and break free from his grip. running to the other side, she raise her hand and start to create an energy ball inside her hand. it was like watching a movie or something you can't take part of, something unreal.

the guy also raise his hand, and create an energy ball, but with a different color from the girl. both run at one another and hit each other again and fell backward. the guy laugh a little under his smile.

"come on now, aya chan. together we're invincible. We can do anything that we desire. we can build our own empire and rule all the stars and sky. join me! and I give you everything that you ever desire. come on, i know that you like me…right, aya?" his smile grew, and her scorn Increased. her eyes was full of hatred toward him, like he was something disgusting that must be killed.

"I said, shut up" was her only answer, and they started fighting again. their speed was incredible like their movements.

their fight kept on going, she didn't know how long it was, but she try to follow their movements. she still felt pain, but try her best to ignore it. it seem like their fight will never end, but in the last minute, the guy change his tactic and caught her off guard, attacking her again with his strong grip.

only this time, he caught her with his energy too, preventing her from doing anything at all.

"ha. you be mine, aya! I never let you go. even if i have to force you, you will be mine today. so it doesn't matter what you do, I will make you mine."

after his lustful words, she finally smile and look at him. her eyes were so cold like ice and so evil, until a feeling of deep dread fill the girl that watched them. and she felt her body shudder under her hands.

"you? ha! don't make me laugh. you are only a disgusting crazy bastard. and you can keep dreaming about it for all i care." she snore at him. the symbol on her forehead started to glow with a white light, changing and moving on her forehead to become more thin line and grow more through all her forehead. making the earth underneath them to shake.

the guy started to panic and send a warning look full of fear.

"w…what the hell are you doing?!"

"ending this once and for all. we will see who will win this. you or me..right?" she smile a sarcastic smile and raise her hand again. creating a full more big ball of energy this time. Almost like a little planet, and only the guy's scram can be heard.

"stop it! you kill us both, you stupid fool !" he scream and try to stop her hand. but it was too late, and she laugh a little.

"good bye, i hope to never see your face again."

"noooo!" the scream was heard and after that the land shake, on which she stood, the earth itself blow up in a big explosion. and she didn't know what was happen to her nor to the guy and the girl.

she wake up with a gasp in cold sweat. she look around her in fear, panic and emptiness. she were in hear bed in her room… but she didn't knew why….something was…in her cheek. something warm like liquid, and she touch it with her fingers. it was tears, she didn't knew the reason for them but…they kept falling down.

she tried to wipe and erase them a few times, but they just kept on falling down from her eyes.

she wonder why was that happing to her, she wasn't sad or anything. but they just keep coming back to her eyes…

then she wonder…..what was i dreaming tonight? but she couldn't remember.

the tears fell on the blanket that covered her feet.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

~~ 9 months before the dream ~~

the girl gut up like every morning and stretched. it was a nice morning and a start of a new day. she got dressed and run to her brother messy room, like usual.

Bottles of beer were scouted everywhere on the floor, dirty clothes, leftover of pizza, Magazines and DVD's she didn't want to even look at. she always has to clean his muss, since he never bother to do so. and if she didn't, he kept his muss and bring even more muss to the house.

"Aki, wake up…did you stay awake all night again? Come on, wake up."

she shook him lightly, but he dismiss her and move his head to the other way of the pillow, murmuring things from sleep.

"shut…up… … retarded person…. go away…mm …" with a scowl

she sight and look at his back

"Aki! it's not nice to call people like that! so stop it and gut up. what did you do least night?. don't tell me it's something bad again."

"shut up! i"m trying to sleep!" aki grumble, and she smile.

"you know…it's not healthy not to sleep all night. You should stop this stupid habit of yours or I throw away all your DVD's and Magazines. I really do it!"

"yeas yeas…you noisy…shut up! I be up in a minute" she raise her eyebrow

"you mean in the afternoon, right? at least eat breakfast before you go back to sleep, i leave it in the kitchen. "

she sigh again and look around, it was a disaster sight to see, and she didn't know what was under the dirty clothes. her look Wander to the big Clock on the wall and gasp

"oh no, i have to hurry to school…Aki remember to eat." she said to him for the least time, and come rushing out from the room in a run when suddenly she fell on the floor under the muss on her face and stomach. getting hit by things she didn't know what they were, and all of a sudden she heard the TV turn on. Showing things she didn't want to see this early in the morning that makes her blush. But the worse of it all was the loud moaning of the naked women on the TV screen.

"oww ow" she tremble and raised her head a little to look at the TV screaming in panic and confusion what to do, and search desperately for the remote control of the DVD player.

"aahhh! ah ah … i don't want to see it!…i don't want to hear it…nooo!" she cry and shut her ears and eyes while her brother kept sleeping soundly.

After some time, the noise didn't stop, and finally she removes her hands and opens her eyes. not looking at the TV, she focus her look on the floor and start searching again the remote. trying her best not to listen to the moans from the TV, she finally found it.

Looking at it with desperate eyes

"turn it off..turn it off…" she looked at it with a stupid look on her face (0.0) until she found the right button, and press it heard.

At least, the TV screen becomes black and she let her head full to her knees, sighing in relief.

For some reason, she felt very tired, and it was only the start of the day.

_how can Aki watch this disturbing things?. and their voices was terrible. what does he found in this disgusting DVD's?. what the fun in it? i don't get it! some day, i will throw them away!_

one look on the clock make her shake her head and get up from the floor, running again from the room.

"aaahh! l"m so late!" she yelp jumping to the door

In the kitchen, she prepared a quick breakfast, and shoved a piece of bread to her mouth, running full speed to the front door.

quickly she put her shoes, with the bread in her mouth. and gathered her hair in a ponytail style. She barely swallowed the bread when she ran like the wind from the house, hoping that her friends still be waiting for her.

After some running, she finally made it to the school gate, breathless and gasping. she sew three girls waiting and one wave to her.

"Aya-chain, good morning" said the waveing girl, Ayumi with a happy smile and kind eyes.

"hurry up Aya, you so slow." Eri push her to come faster, she was a little hard sometimes but a very good friend in times of need, with a short heir.

"you take your time...what happen to you? it's not like you." Mizuki said, folding her arms together. from all of them, Mizuki know Aya the beast and always say the hard truth. Her heir was a little long, and some of it folded to a side ponytail.

"sorry..*gasp* for the late"

Aya apologized and put her hands on her knees, resting a little from the run and tried to calm her heavy breathing.

"did you overslept?"

Aya Shook her head, smiling at them.

"no, I wake up early…sorry again."

Ayumi laughed playfully, and hag her hand.

"Aya-chain…can i call you Shana -chain Please? can I? can I? it's so cute and suit you."

" Shana -chain? ahh?" Aya wonder about the now name, Ayumi loves to create all kinds of weird names for her. but she never understood the reason for it. So she just let her do has she please, and it did make Ayumi happy.

"another strange name from your weird mind, how you come out with it anyway?" Mizuki ask her curious about her choice in names.

"haha you see, recently I watch some now anime, and Shana in there was so cool and cute! just like Aya chain, and she have that strong amazing powers that…"

"okay, you can stop now!. we get it." Mizuki stop her, and sigh. Aya only giggle, the stories about her loved animes was the most special thing about Ayumi. and she never got bored from them.

"That's rude!..by the way, you okay Aya chain? you look pale. did you run a lot?" Ayumi ask her with worry, and examine her face with serious eyes.

"ah, no no. l"m fine really…my house wasn't too far. I just not that good at sport." Aya assure her, smiling her beast smile.

"you sure are, you even failed at gym class. what are we gone do with you, really!" Mizuki sigh and started walking to the school building. and the girls come after her.

Aya giggle a little and go with them, it felt the beast to be in school.

"I tried harder and pass gym class. I will!" Aya said with determination and heat in her voice.

the three giggle at her determinant eyes, and Eri give her a supportive slap on her shoulder, winking.

"as long you won't give up, it's fine. And by chance, I happen to be a very good athletic. You always can come to me if you need any help."

"Thank you so much, Eri san. you so amazing!" Aya have star eyes, and Eri laughed proudly, while the others sighs in despair

"Here comes the arrogance of Eri again." Mizuki sigh almost annoyed and Ayumi nod in agreement.

"but Eri Chan got the beast score in gym class, isn't it amazing? and even more from the guys score." Aya remind them with bright eyes.

"just because she succeeded in something, doesn't mean she have to repeat it every single day!." Mizuki rumble and Eri sand her a mocking look.

"i hear jealousy over here? oh no, it's so ugly to see."

"call it what you want.." Mizuki said sharply and ignore her for the rest of their walk to class. they enter the classroom, sitting in their sits and bring out their books and notebooks for class. Aya had only one notebook to write all the classes, but she never complained about it. it was enough for her.

And the class Started.

TBC

AN: I was thinking about changing the rate, just to be safe...but not sure. the next ch would be very very high with adult tame, so I"m not sure what to do.


End file.
